


High School Musical Emo Edition

by zzombieyum



Category: High School Musical (Movies), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Emo Trio, Gen, High School Musical - Freeform, Other, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, School, The Milk Fic - Freeform, crack!fic, fall out boy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombieyum/pseuds/zzombieyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Musical/Emo Trio Crack!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Musical Emo Edition

It was the first day of school at East Emo High, all the students filed into the building, bouncing with excitement as they told one another of their summer events.  


The first bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom.  


“Hello everyone, I’m Mr. Ross, Mr. Urie’s milk bitch, and your teacher for this year! I’m going to take attendance now, so please raise your hand when I call your name. Patrick Stump?”  


“Present” muttered a quiet kid in the back.  


“Pete Wentz?”  


“Locked and loaded, baby ;)” said a beautiful boy in a black crop top and guyliner.  


“Gerard Way?”  


“BITCH IT’S TROY BOLTON” Yelled a sassy kid with bright blue eyes and blond fringe  


“Uh, Gerard, I thought you were emo” Said Pete  


“IM NOT EMO, I’M A WILDCAT NOW, AND YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME!”  


“Ok, class, let’s move on….” Mr. Ross was interrupted by the loud sound of singing coming from a godlike voice.  


“WHEN I HEAR MY FAVORITE SONG, I KNOW THAT WE BELONG OH YOU ARE THE MILK INSIDE OF ME!”  


“Oh my baby! My Mr. Urie! You’ve come to rain milk on us!”  


And the children danced in Mr. Urie’s ass milk as a mash up of “Stick to the status quo” and “Thank you for the venom” played from the school’s speakers.  


Just another year at East Emo High School.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching HSM2 and felt inspired  
> It's pretty much high school musical meets the emo trio meets the milk fic. Crack!fic


End file.
